A module receptacle serves the purpose, among others, of holding a functional module for wall mounting. The module receptacle here does not only have the purpose of holding the module, but also meets design requirements, particularly when the external appearance of the module receptacle is intended to cover the functional module.
The positioning within a room and the visual design of wall-mounted switches, such as those used for room lighting, permits them to suggest their purpose and method of use to a user. Surface-mounted and flush-mounted wall-switches, for instance, in which an electromechanical switch, connected by wires, switches an electrical device on and off, are familiar. The mechanical size of these switches requires either surface mounting by means of a housing with dimensions that are large enough to contain the electromechanical switch, or flush-mounting in which the electromechanical switching element is positioned behind the surface of the wall in what is known as a flush-mounting box. Only the operating elements and a surrounding frame are positioned on the surface of the wall. The user recognizes the function of a switch of this sort simply through its external shape and the site of its installation. As a consequence, it is helpful for new technologies also to adopt the external form and positioning of a switch of the familiar type.